


Sparks

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Whoa, Sammy," Gabriel murmurs. "Still getting off on what you shouldn't have?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> For kijikun's comment_fic prompt: Gabriel/Sam, "When a heart is on fire, sparks always fly out of the mouth."

Sam _burns_. He can hear fragments of Dean's conversation with Castiel; dark, angry words that seem to fill up the room with more heat and Sam wants to tell them to stop, but he can't verbalize the thought. Finally he manages a moan loud enough to tear Dean away from Cas. His brother is at his side in an instant, brushing back the hair from his forehead, careful not to touch his flushed skin.

"Dean," Castiel says, laying his hand on Dean's arm. "I don't know what else to do."

"Fine," Dean spits.

Castiel drops his hand and closes his eyes for a moment. In an instant, they're joined by Gabriel.

"What's up, bro?" Gabriel begins, before he spots Sam writhing on the bed. "Ah, the meat suit looks a little charbroiled."

"Sonofa--" Dean is already swinging when Gabriel disappears and reappears behind him.

"Dean," Cas chides, and Dean pulls himself together reluctantly. "Brother," Castiel says. "Can you help him?"

Gabriel walks to the side of the bed and lays a hand on Sam's head. "Heavy duty curse," he mutters. "Looks like some dark magic got twisted with Lucifer's dream walks."

Sam's eyes flutter open at Gabriel's touch. His pupils are blown wide, teeth gritted against the spasms that threaten to consume him, but he tilts his head into Gabriel's palm. Dean hisses frustration. "Can you do anything?"

Gabriel's lips twist into a tired approximation of a smile. "You won't like it."

Dean grunts, but Cas touches his shoulder. "Whatever it takes," Dean allows grudgingly.

"Then you won't mind this," Gabriel says and, with a snap of his fingers, Dean and Castiel disappear. When Sam makes a pained noise, Gabriel says reassuringly, "Don't worry, Sam. I just put them on ice for a while."

Gabriel sheds his jacket and rolls up his sleeves before crawling onto the bed, straddling Sam. "This won't hurt," he says. "Much."

He leans down over Sam, enough that he can feel the heat radiating from Sam's skin, and tentatively closes his mouth over Sam's. Energy crackles between them, literally, as Gabriel draws the poison from Sam's system. He tucks it away in himself, subsuming it with his grace, and concentrates on catching the fierce sparks that try to escape.

When he's pulled enough of the spell out of Sam, Gabriel draws back. Or tries to, because suddenly Sam's hand is on the back of his neck, holding him down, and Sam swipes his tongue in Gabriel's mouth, as if tasting the remnants of the magic.

"Whoa, Sammy," Gabriel murmurs. "Still getting off on what you shouldn't have?"

Sam tightens his grip, his thumb brushing the base of Gabriel's neck in a way that sends entirely different sparks down his spine. "You said 'shouldn't', not 'couldn't'."

"Yeah," Gabriel counters. "But I'm not the one who's going to get his ass kicked by his brother for another bad choice."

"Sure about that?" Sam says with a lazy grin. "Where did you send them, anyway?"

"Someplace nice," Gabriel says defensively. "With a king-size bed, not that they're bright enough to use it."

"And what about you? You bright enough to use it?"

"Oh, Sam." Gabriel shakes his head. "Ask me sometime when you're not coming off a magic high."

Sam moves his meaty paws -- the boy is _enormous_, Gabriel thinks longingly -- to Gabriel's shoulders. "Can't you read my mind or something? Who do I think about at night?" Sam's voice drops, intimate and dirty. "Who do I think about when I'm jacking off in the shower?"

Gabriel cuts him off with another kiss and takes a moment to read him. It's there, in Sam's subconscious, images of Gabriel tasting him, taking him. "Fuck," he groans.

"Yes," Sam says, and then his lips are back on Gabriel's, demanding and needy.

Gabriel has never been known for his patience, but the fire that burned through Sam seems to have taken hold of him now. He returns Sam's kisses greedily, battling with Sam's tongue, biting a little too hard on Sam's lips. Sam makes a noise in the back of his throat when Gabriel moves to his jaw, licking and biting his way down the angled line until he reaches the soft curve of Sam's neck. He sucks, laving the skin with his tongue, and then inhales sharply because Sam has found his way under Gabriel's shirt, fingers skating across the broad planes of his shoulder and down his spine.

Gabriel groans again, his cock twitching achingly in his jeans, and then Sam has rolled them, Gabriel underneath him and Sam's legs twined between his as they rock against each other. Sam frames Gabriel's head with his hands and reaches down to kiss him again, arching into him with his whole body. Gabriel makes a move to snap his fingers but Sam stops him with a look.

"Wait," he says simply, and then he's fumbling at the button on Gabriel's jeans and Gabriel forgets his impatience when Sam huffs softly, "Commando?"

"Angels don't need underwear," Gabriel says imperiously.

Sam pulls a face. "I so did not need that image in my head."

Gabriel grins, but it turns into a gasp as Sam licks the underside of Gabriel's cock, swirling his tongue at the tip before taking Gabriel into his mouth. Gabriel bites back a moan as Sam sucks, already so close to the edge that he is perilously close to embarrassing himself at the speed with which Sam can bring him tumbling down.

With a snap they're both naked. Gabriel tugs on Sam's hair, a little harder than necessary, and mutters, "Now, Sam."

Sam releases Gabriel's straining cock. "Are you sure?"

Gabriel arches an eyebrow. "Do you need an engraved invitation?"

Sam sticks out his tongue at an angel of the Lord, which Gabriel finds far more sacrilegious than it should be given their current situation, and sticks two fingers into his mouth. Gabriel watches, rapt, as Sam sucks them and then Sam is pressing one carefully into Gabriel, twisting slightly. Gabriel grunts, and with another snap the pillows on the bed are under his hips and he's got enough slick on his hands to cover Sam's erection. Sam hisses at his touch -- yes, the boy is ready and willing -- and Gabriel grins. "You can't hurt me, Sam. Let's get this show on the road."

Gabriel never imagined being on the receiving end of a balls-deep incursion by a Winchester, but now he realizes just how much fun he's been missing. Teasing Sam Winchester had not been nearly enough; as Sam strokes into him, his hand on Gabriel's cock, Gabriel nearly weeps at the thought of the fun they could have had in the time loop.

Sam squeezes Gabriel's cock none too gently and says, his voice hoarse, "Gabriel," and the sound of his name on Sam's lips is enough to tip Gabriel over. Sam follows with a high keening noise and Gabriel squeezes, wringing every last drop out of him.

Sam falls on him heavily, and Gabriel squirms over until Sam is splayed on his chest. "You're squishing me," he complains.

"You don't need to breathe," Sam replies sleepily.

"True." Gabriel rearranges Sam until his head is tucked under Gabriel's chin. "So next time do you think you can last a little longer, Sasquatch?"

Sam pinches Gabriel in a very uncomfortable place. "You're one to talk."

"My virtue was under assault," Gabriel protests weakly. "Besides, I haven't gotten laid in years."

"With your oral fixation?"

"Shut up," Gabriel says good-naturedly.

He'll show Sam just how extensive his oral fixation is. Later.


End file.
